


Wonderland Tour (The Morning After Remix)

by sophinisba



Category: My Beautiful Laundrette (1985)
Genre: Alcohol, Character of Color, Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, M/M, Racism, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're shaped by our early experiences, and that's why Omar never drinks alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland Tour (The Morning After Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Remix of [Wonderland Tour (Last)](http://theswearingkind.livejournal.com/25453.html) by theswearingkind (link goes to f-locked post) for remixthedrabble round 6.

We're shaped by our early experiences, and that's why Omar never drinks alone.

Alcohol is for sharing, he says. It's for spilling, staining the mattress. For licking skin and sucking cock. (Johnny's skin and Omar's, every fucking inch.) It's for slipping up, laughing till you tip off the narrow bed, and laughing some more. For falling asleep like jumping off a cliff.

It's for waking up with bruises darkening your immigrant skin and a headache like skinheads beating down the door.

That's why for Omar whiskey tastes like sweat and cum, and waking up alone tastes like blood and bile.


End file.
